1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a technique of recognizing a position of a robot that can be applied to a robot, and movement based on the recognized position at home or indoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term robot has typically referred to human-shaped mechanical devices with hands, feet, and other parts that operate similarly to a human being. However, the use of this term has recently expanded to refer to automatic devices that autonomously perform tasks regardless of shape or form.
In particular, mobile robots are noted for their ability to perform tasks in extreme circumstances or risky places in place of a human being. Mobile robots for home use which autonomously move about a home to help with household affairs, such as cleaning robots, have also recently come into wide use.
In order for a mobile robot to autonomously move to perform tasks, a localization technique that enables the robot to recognize its position is typically necessary. Simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) is representative of such localization techniques. SLAM is a technique which enables a robot to detect ambient environment information, process the obtained information, make a map corresponding to a space in which a given task is performed, and estimate its absolute position.
In order to perform SLAM, a robot typically must acquire ambient information, but when an unexpected slip occurs while a robot is moving, acquired information has a large error, and inaccurate position recognition is performed.